In The Defence Of Love
by Ardith Bale
Summary: Takari AU of seasons 1&2, TK and Kari have always been close, but after the dark Ocean they become closer, what Prophcey is being fulfilled? Characters a bit OOC. please R&R, rated for some strong language. Update Chapter 11: The Wormmon That Turned!
1. Prologue: Hope's Defience

**A/N:** Right before i begin , I ask you to assume that Mimi and Lilymon were with the other digidestined when they got changed into keychains. ok now thats sorted on with the Fic enjoy!

** A/N 2:** Originally this was supposed to be a series of one shot drabbles, but after a month of planning the second story it evolved into a full story so i hope you enjoy, this

* * *

**In the Defence of Love**

They were running out of places to run to. Sora and Gomamon had just sacrificed themselves so He and Kari could escape and with Peidmon hot there heels, they had dove out onto a balcony.

TK Slammed the door behind shut. "That should hold him for a while" he said panting

"TK, what are we going to do?" ask a very scared Kari her red eye's quivering with fear, "Tai and Matt's gone and without Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon we don't stand a chance!" her eyes were filling with tears.

"Kari don't cry, we can't give up hope and we've still got patamon to protect us" he said Placing a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

"yeah, you still got me" said the perpetually happy Digimon, "hey what's that TK?" flying over to a basket in one corner.

Lifting the lid TK Grinned "Rope! We can climb down now!" the rope snaked its way towards the sky suddenly "...or we could go up.."

"I didn't know you were a Snake charmer TK." joked Patamon

TK ignored him and tugged the rope when it stopped going up "I think its safe, Kari you go first, Patamon Go with her" he flashed her a grin, similar to his brothers, "I'll be right behind you"

"Okay" she said still looking nervous, cautiously Kari began to climb the rope.

When Kari had reached about halfway TK turned to face the door resolve filled his heart, the same instant The door exploded outward, and a manically laughing peidmon was silhouetted in its crumbling frame.

"TK! Come on! Why aren't you climbing!" scammed Kari tears falling.

"Keep Going... Don't look back!"

"I'm Coming TK!, PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!" a white angel dived bombed the clown-type Digimon.

"Ha! Is this the final challenge? Well the shows nearly over and the curtain must fall! CLOWN TRICK!" the energy blasted Angemon over the balcony and sent him crashing into the ground many floors below.

"HAHHAHHHAHHAHAH! That was fun!" Peidmon noticed TK Standing his ground "Well, Well, the young prince guarding his little Princess, how quaint!" he giggled uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You've taken everyone, My friends, My brother, even Angemon...But not her! Your not taking her!" TK Roared tears Streaming down his face.

"TK NO!!"

"Awwww! It seems you two are falling for each other!" Peidmon snapped, he threw a pair of swords at the rope, cutting it in three.

TK could only watch as the rope fell over the balcony and the scared face of Kari flew past him... time seemed to slow to a crawl, TK knew he had no choice, he ran and jumped over the balcony and tried to reach for Kari, He had to save her, he just had to, not only had he made a promise to Tai and Sora, but he couldn't imagine her not being there.

"Kari! NOOOOO!"

Suddenly the key chains of the captured Digidestined glowed and TK could hear them speak to him.

"TK for your bravery in protecting Kari, the Crest of Courage is yours to command"

"I knew you were a responsible boy, the Crest of Reliability will help you"

"For your courage in the knowledge of almost certain doom you can call on the Crest of Knowledge!"

"Your sincere feelings and stout heart have been your guide, use the Crest of Sincerity well..."

"For your Loyalty to your friends and your word, you have earned the Crest of Friendship!"

"For your Defiance of Evil in the Defence of Love, I give you the Crest of Love!"

"Never give up TK! Hope for a future filled with Light!" all six said in unison

TK was stunned, his friends had put so much trust in him he hoped that he wouldn't let them down, he would never give up so long as he still breathed!!

Light Shone from the tag around his neck... The Crest of Hope was glowing! It's beam of yellow light joined with the six others and shot down towards the battered and broken form of Angemon.

As the light of the six crests bathed the fallen angel his cuts and bruises disappeared and the broken wings slid back into place. The crest of hope dove into Angemons' heart giving him renewed power and hope.

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO ... MAGNANGEMON!"

Soaring into the sky catching the two falling eight year-olds, the ultimate warrior of hope landed on the balcony.

"WOW Angemon you digivovled!" laughed TK tears still pouring.

"Yes TK," Magnangemon said in a husky-echoy voice "I am Magnangemon, wielder of the sword Excalibur, my ultimate attack is the Gate of Destiny."

"HA! So you got a new Suit, I'll beat you just as easily!" Peidmon barked "TRUMP SWORD!"

"I don't think so Peidmon," Magnangemon said diving to dodge the swords coming face to mask with the dark master "hows my sword?" he grinned slashing freeing the key chains, catching them.

Scooping up the children he flew down to the ground "lets reverse this spell MANGA-ANTIDOTE!" his wings glowed and rainbow light engulfed the cursed Digidestined returning them to normal...

"Thanks TK, we knew could count on you!" Tai Said "Now everyone digivolve! Lets finish this guy!"

* * *

(A/N: please insert the final battle with Peidmon here, only Mimi's Reinforcements turn up without her as she's already there, now on with the takari!)

* * *

The battle had been won the digital world was safe for now and everyone was taking a well earn rest, the older children where sitting and chatting, TK was playing with Patamon, but Kari was standing on her own watching him, a nervous look on her young face. 

She sidled up to the playing friends cleared her throat "Um. TK?" she asked in a small voice

"What's up Kari?" he said turning to her, he yelped as Kari threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly,

"THANK YOU!! Forlookingafterme, standinguptopiedmonlikethat, itwassobrave!" she spoke so fast, even she had trouble understanding what she was saying!

TK was taken aback by this he arms flailed in the air, trying to keep his unbalance... he failed, toppling backwards, Kari following still holding tight. Sobbing into his chest

"MATT!" TK rasped "help!"

By now the older children had noticed what was going on, Sora and Mimi were giggling madly and making frantic whispers, Joe and Izzy just stared dumb-founded, while Matt and Tai where roaring with laughter using each other for support.

"Your on your own buddy!" Matt said between laughing fits.

Sora grinned "This needs a woman's touch"

"Kari?" she asked tentatively

"GO away! TK's mine! Get your own boyfriend!" Kari snapped, glaring at the chosen of love

"Okay, okay... TK's yours, we can all see that. but could you loosen you grip? TK needs to breathe!"

"No i won't! I don't want to lose him, we'll be together forever!" the young girl replied.

TK had stopped struggling, "Together forever, huh?" he sort of liked the closeness the pair of them shared, he wrapped his arms around the girls waist pulling her into a tighter hug, "doesn't sound so bad"

* * *

A/N: well there you go! I know its kinda Cheesy, but hey a guy's got to practise, right? Please review kindly. Thank you very much! 


	2. Light's Protector

A/N: this chapther takes place after the events of Digimon Adventure 02 episode 13, his masters voice, it seemed a bit open ended to me. well i hope you enjoy please review!

* * *

Relif washed over Yolei as the computer room Door slid open,

"There you two are! You've had us So worried first Kari disappears, then T.K goes AWOL! I had to sedate Davis to stop him running after the pair of you!" she scolded

"Sedate Davis?" asked TK a confused look on his face, Cody side stepped to reveal an unconscious Davis, A lump protruding through his hair, Kari giggled placing a hand over her lips.

"Now, where in the digiworld have you been?!" demanded Yolei

A dark, saddened, look fell across Karis' features "I don't want to talk about it just yet" she visibly shuddered, Instinctively TK's arm wrapped itself around Kari's shoulders.

"It's ok, your safe now" he whispered, Kari visably relaxed

A small smile crept onto Yolei's face, she had suspected that the pair had a thing for each other but now she had proof. Romantic ideas flying through her mind Yolei motioned for TK and kari to leave "Go on, Be off with you, before lord noodles-for-brains comes round" she said with a wink.

"Good idea, Lets get you home before i have to add Tai to the list of guy's who want to kill me" TK said with a grin

Also suppressing a laugh Kari replied "Tai wouldn't kill you, Davis maybe, But you never.. wait you have a list?"

"oh yeah; Davis; because of our friendship; Izzy; from the time i spilled Pepsi on his laptop; matt because I'm his brother, and Sora but she doesn't count"

they had left the school by now and turned right towards the Kamiya apartment,

"Why would Sora want to kill you" Kari asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously

TK was held his hand up in defence "nothing like that!... we just had an argument over who was a better Gundam pilot. She said Heero, but she was wrong it's obviously Domon, I'm at least Domon has a reason to act all cold at the beginning, she just said Heero because she thought he was cute.., I'm Babbling again arn't I?"

"Yep, and your wrong, Domon cheats, he doesn't pilot a gundam, it copies his movements" Kari said , a grin spreading across her face, TK would argue about the wierdest things. They had reached Kari's apartment,

"Do you wanna stay for dinner? Mum's away this weekend so it'll probably be Tai's noodle's again" she asked her crimson eye quivering in nervousness.

TK brushed a stray bang behind her ear the brief contact sent shivers down his spine, "I'd like that.. even if it's Tai's noodles" I've_ been invited in before, why is today so different? _ He thought.

Inside a note was taped to the fridge

_Kari,  
Gone out with Sora,  
noodles in the fridge,  
be back later  
-TAI_

"so much for dinner then," Kari sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I can't cook" she replied looking sad and disappointed

"no matter, you go and relax, today was hard for you, I'll whip something up," TK said opening the fridge, Noticing her hesitate he pressed on "go on, I've got this"

"Are you sure TK? I Mean your supposed to be the guest here!" kari's eyes looked surprised

"I'm Sure, now go sit down and let the master, cook, Gatomon make sure she stays there would you? Patamon could you find some potatoes?"

"Sure TK" the Digimon said in unison, Gatomon grabbed Karis' hand and dragged her out the room.

"Let TK treat you if he wants... let him.. how do you put it...sweep you off your feet! I wish some one would do that for me!" the feline-Digimon Purred.

As she let herself be lead to the sofa Kari Giggled "better not let Veemon hear you say that!"

"Don't even joke about that!" Gatomon Shuddered

An hour passed, TK seemingly never leaving the kitchen, Kari curled up on the sofa, then the chef called Service, the smell was wonderful but it looked even better, out of nowhere TK had crafted Potato Rostis and tender Chicken in a Peppercorn sauce, he had also laid the table, candles playing in the semi-darkness.

Impressed by the TK's culinary skills Kari exclaimed "wow when did you learn to cook!?"

"well I should say Matt and my Mum, but really it was TV" he replied with a grin

"Yeah," Patamon piped up, "TK loves cooking shows! Especially ones from Europe, that show you how to cook for two!"

TK went red as a beetroot and mumbled something along the lines of "Shut up Patamon". Kari only smiled.

After eating and washing up, which TK insisted he do himself, they settled down to watch a movie, as it played in the back ground Kari asked something that has been bothering her, "OK, What did you really mean by what you said earlier?"

"I'm not getting away from this am I?" Kari shook her head, "okay, Remember what happened after the battle with Piedmon?"

"the battle with Apocalymon? What about it?"

"No just before that," TK noticed that Kari still had no clue what he was talking about, he sighed, a blush rising in his cheeks "the thing that had our brothers roaring with laughter and reduced Mimi and Sora to giggle fit everytime they saw the pair of us... when you said we'd be together forever?"

"Oh," Kari said with surprise, her face reddening as well "that..."

"well today i remembered how I felt back then, how scared and alone I felt knowing i might lose you. I also remembered a promise I made, a promise to look after you, to protect you, Tai and the others put a lot of faith in me that day and I couldn't just sit by when you disappeared, I knew I had to find you, because I... because I care about you too much!"

Touched by his words Kari threw her self around him buried her head in his chest, "TK, I really care about you too, I was terrified, that place... it made me lose hope, it felt like I had been abandoned. But when I saw you on that cliff, it was like someone had switched on the light..." anything else she said was lost in a torrent of tears.

Wrapping his arms around the crying girl, TK gently rubbed her back, "it's OK I'm here, I'll always be here.." he soothed.

* * *

It was about 10:30 pm when Taichi got back from the cinema, Sora had insisted that they take one of those double-seats, right at the back, so to get the best view of the screen; they got a great view alright, but of a cinema full of kissing couples instead. Sora resting on him and giggling didn't help either.

He was just about to head to bed when he noticed the TV was still on showing the DVD player screen saver, as he went to turn it off he noticed the pair of sleeping figures wrapped in each others arms, a small smile crept onto his face.

Tai wrapped a blanket around the Chosen of Hope and Light, and went to bed "_I'll kill him in the morning,"_ he thought.

* * *

** Elsewhere**

A blond haired man, who looked in his early twenties, ran through dusty corridors robes billowing out behind him.

"The Prophecy is coming true!" he cried "we must work fast, or all is lost..."

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter may bring Light to the situation, I just hope you have the Courage to read on... ok i better stop the puns before our Friendship is ruined. AHH! i did it again Please Review! 


	3. Fooling the Fool

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! heres the third chapter, its more of a filler than any thing but i really had a blast writing it! As always R&R**!  
**

* * *

**Fooling the Fool**

"Morning sleepy heads!" said a pleasant soft, voice in the distance "Come on you can't stay there all day!"

As TK slowly woke he felt a comfortable weight on his chest and his arms around a soft, delicate figure. A silly grin plastered itself across his face. "Five more minutes.." he mumbled

"Five more minutes he asks!" groaned another voice, deeper than the first

"Come on Tai, isn't it traditonal to give a dying man his last request?" chuckled an all too familiar, third voice.

"Matt?" TK said in surprise "What do you mean by 'dying man'?"

"Open your eyes and find out Casanova," said the first voice again amusement creeping in.

Doing as he was told, TK's eyes fluttered open and the smiling, bright eyed face of Sora greeted him. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Tai called Matt to show him something, Matt heard that you didn't go home last night, however Yolei told him about the pair of you leaving together, he put two and two together and called me to stop Tai killing you."

Kari's arms tightened around TK "Tai you are not to kill TK, or I'll set Nefertimon on you!" mumbled the girl as she snuggled her head against the blondes chest.

"Are you awake? Cause everyone is staring at us" TK whispered

Karis' snapped open carefully, her head turned and took in the scene. Tai sat on the single chair, he was staring out the window his hands gripping the arm rests tightly. Sora stood next to him her hand resting on his shoulder as if to restrain him. Matt, however, was sitting on the floor a laptop on his knees, connected to which was the phone socket and a digital camera, he had a wide grin and an evil look in his eye.

Kari knew that evil grin, Matt only used it when he had pulled a major prank of some kind, "MATT! What did you do?!" she yelled leaping to ther feet.

The rock star patted the camera, "Nothing, _Sis, _just sent a charming picture to everyone.." he began to laugh uncontrollably,

"Everyone!?" Kari and TK asked eyes Widening.

"Yep," Matts' grin got wide as he glanced at his watch "5...4...3...2-"

BANG-BANG-BANG! "TK!!!! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!! COME OUT HER ESO I CAN BEAT THE SNOT OUTTA YOU! YOU DIRTY BLOND HAIRED CAD!" Screamed an irate Davis from the Front door.

Matt was laughing his head off by this point and Tai was slowly joining him, Sora still had that daydream look in her eye. TK Stared at the door his face creased with worry, but gradually, like someone was turning a dimmer swicth a smile formed and an evil glint entered his ocean blue eyes.

"What are you planning TK?" Kari enquired, her face still full of worry. She didn't want to see her friends fight, especially over her.

"Tai can I borrow you bath robe?" The Chosen of Hope asked the older boy.

Tai's eyes lit up "Dude thats harsh! What a really low thing to do! I LOVE IT!" he disappeared for a moment into his room returning with the orange garment.

TK thanked him, he whipped off his hat and threw it on the floor, he then took of his T-shirt, causing Kari to turn bright red. After crumpling up the shirt he also threw it on the floor, making sure it was in was in sight of the door. Quickly ruffling his hair, he draped Tai's robe around him and went to answer the door.

Davis was in mid-curse when the door opened, he saw the orange robe with a blue Crest of Courage stitched over the breast pocket.

"Tai where is he?! Wheres TK!?" he demanded, fury blinding him

"Wow Davis you finally learned my name! I'm glad your here anyway i need to ask you something important."

Seeing who stood in his idols robe, Davis was about to launch him self onto the guy that had moved in on his territory, when he noticed the state he was in, no shirt, no hat and hair a total mess. His fury grew, "OK BUSTER START TALKING!"

"Please not so loud Kari's still asleep!" TK whispered, "I was going to ask you, if you would do me the honour of being my best man?"

Davis' expression was priceless, it went from anger to confusion followed by shock then horror "Best man??" he asked in a small voice. That was the last straw TK couldn't keep a straight face any more, his laughter fill the house as he opend the door wide to show Davis the group and a still fully clothed Kari.

"Man that was great! We really had you going for a second!" he said in between fits "Come on in dude, lets have some food! We'll whip up a Ishida and Takaishi special!"

* * *

**Digiworld**

"My lord, we must move quickly, Hope and Light are closer then ever before, and the prophesied events..." the robed man said.

"I know the situation is grave, but we must let it run the course before we interfere, should things look like they are moving to fast we shall assit the digidestined. But until then let leave them be."

"But my lord!"

"No Gennai!! I know you care for TK and Kari, I do aswell, but if we help to soon the consequences could be disastrous. Now go finish translating the text. It may yet reveal how we stop this evil."

"Yes my lord," Gennai turned and left the chamber of light.

* * *


	4. Shadow on the Horizon

A/N: WOW! Thank you Everyone for such Great reviews! I'm glad your enjoying the story. I've got the next 3-4 chapters planned but who knows how long this fic will last?

Disclaimer: If i owned digimon, i would make a digimon adventure 03 with Takari, instead of that 25 years later thing... but i don't.. oh well

* * *

Davis fidgeted, seated between Tai and Matt, he was unhappy with TK's sitting next to Kari. He didn't like the fact the the blond was good friends with her. He especially hated the fact TK spent a cosy night cuddled up to Davis's girl!

"You'll stop moving if you know whats good for you," growled Matt to Davis's left, Matt had a blank expression on his face, his eyes closed.

"So what happened last night?" probed a grinning Sora,

"Nothing happened..." started Kari, but after seeing Davis's look of relief she went on "apart from TK making a wonderful dinner by candlelight, then curling up on the sofa to watch a movie."

"Sound's romantic." Sora said dreamily, Davis looked like he was going to faint.

"Yeah it really was!" piped up Patamon

"TK knows how to look after a girl!" purred Gatomon

By now TK was getting rather red "It was nothing really!" he protested "I was just making sure Kari was OK! After what happened I didn't want to see her upset!"

"What did happen yesterday?" Tai asked. A saddened look appeared on Kari's face

"Darkness..." she whispered "I was taken to a place of pure darkness, there was little light and an infinite sadness that filled the air."

It took about half an hour but eventually the whole story was told. Even Davis was quiet throughout the tale.

"I guess if it wasn't for TK, I'd be still there, trapped and alone..." Kari spoke in little more than a whisper. Her eyes welled up, and she sniffled a little. As though the memory of the place was hurting her.

"Hey it's alright now okay? Your not trapped and your not alone, I'm- I mean _we're _ here," TK said softly, wrapping an arm around Kari's shoulders, both of them, blushing slightly but neither willing to break contact. Matt smiled, winking at Tai and Sora before glancing at Davis.

Davis was looking like a kicked puppy,_ Why is Tai letting TJ get away with that! If it were me I'd be hanging from the ceiling by now!_! he thought. But he saw how Kari seemed comfortable and calmed down. He may not like TK, but Davis couldn't deny that TK was good to Kari.

The door bell rang loudly throughout the apartment.

"I'll get it! It's probably Izzy!" said Tai.

It was Izzy, he had come prepared for the saturday stratagem meeting. He set up his laptop, connected to the Net and brought up the map of the Digiworld.

"I think we should concentrate on the North-East sectors this week." he began, "What with Ken trying to recoup his losses in the South-West, he leaves this area unguarded. There's about 350 Spires in that area so if we knock down about 50 a day the North-East should be clear in by the end of the week."

"Sounds good Izzy! But what about the Digimon in the south east, won't they get caught again?" asked Kari nervously

"That's a possibility but with Agumon and Tentomon providing evacuation routes we might be able to save 99 of the population." he replied "Sadly the 1 who might be captured are probably the ones who put up a fight."

The meeting carried on for about 10 minutes before Tai asked to speak with the Genius alone.

In the kitchen Tai put his serious face on "Iz, is it possible that the barriers between the worlds are weaker then we thought?"

"That's highly unlikely but, there maybe a chance, why?"

Tai Explained what happened to Kari, how she and TK were able to get to the Digiworld without a portal.

"Hmmm, your worried that Ken may find out and use this as a chance to conquer both worlds," Izzy mused "Well I'll talk to Gennai, if i can find him, and ask him about it, but we should concentrate on keeping Ken in the Digiworld. That way he may never find out about the weaker barriers."

"HEY Izzy! You've got an E-mail from Mimi!" called Sora, after a brief Pause "Wow! You've had a lot of E-mail from Mimi recently! I knew something was going on with her!"

Izzy was bright red and rubbing the back of his head nervously, "heh-heh! Umm... Coming!"

Tai did nothing but grin, O_ur Genius is growing up!!_

* * *

**Digiworld**

Gennai Sat hunched over a small table. Upon the table was a stone tablet and several scrolls. He muttered the words he just translated.

_The darkest hour approaches,  
First Evil returns,  
Hope will be lost to Despair,  
The Sacrifice for love,  
Yin's power will rise,  
And darkness will cover the worlds..._

The rest was unfinished, but the words he had been able to make out spoke of unity and new power. He hoped a solution was within the text, else all was lost.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

"The board is set, the pieces are in place, and now the Game Begins... how will the digidestined cope, I wonder, when Hope is taken from them?" an evil voice murmured in the dark waters. It began to laugh, quietly a first, but slowly growing to a hysterical cackle...

* * *

A/n: the Plot thickens... Please Review, Let me know what to improve upon and what you liked. Thanks again! 


	5. Tai's Folly

A/N: Here we go chapter five! Just to let everyone Know i created a forum for the story, See my profile. I will answer any questions there, with possible previews.

* * *

"Come on Izzy! Spill! We want details!" laughed Matt, he held computer whiz in a headlock.

"Leggo Ishida! I'm swore to secrecy! Anyway Meems is probably asking about a very cute photo we all got this morning!" Izzy said, straining to release himself. TK and Kari both blushed and looked up at the ceiling

"Meems?! When did you start calling Mimi by her nickname?" Sora demanded, a glint in her eye

"Ah... Well... yes...um?" Izzy stuttered, a redness rising to his cheeks.

"Ah ha!" Tai Grinned "You admit it then!"

"Well I suppose that she does have a certain beauty and grace about her.."

"OK Romeo! Lets not break into poetry here!" groaned Tai.

"And what's wrong with poetry, may I ask?" asked an irate Sora

"Nothing, if you like that mushy stuff!"

"Mushy stuff!-"

TK tapped Davis on the shoulder, "Hey, can I talk to you? About last night, privately?"

Davis led the way to the balcony, sliding the door behind TK, "what, do you want to rub it in? Have a good laugh at Davis because Kari likes you more then him!" Davis spat his anger rising.

TK raised his hands in defence "Davis, I don't want to do that, I want to apologise for this morning, it was wrong, I know, but it was too good an opportunity to resist,"

Davis surprised the blonde, with a snicker "yeah ,that was pretty funny..."

"And nothing happened last night. Kari was upset and I felt like she needed the company, you understand right?"

Davis looked a little reluctant " Yeah I guess... I'm glad someone was here for her, Even if it was you TC."

"It's TK! Wait Davis, you think Kari likes me more than you?"

"well maybe, It's just the way she looks at you, like she's totally safe when your around..."

"Really? Well we're just friends okay? I don't want this to split the team up.."

"Sure, whatever, come on were missing out on the fun!" The pair headed back inside to find an aggravated Tai and Sora, nearly nose-to-nose, yelling at each other.

"You big-haired, goggle-headed, insensitive monkey!!"

"I'm a Monkey?!! That's rich, coming from a bird-brained airhead!"

"Too far..." muttered Matt. He was right, Sora looked like she was about to cry, grabbing her bag she ran for the door and fled the Apartment. The first sobs could be heard as the door slammed. Tai just stood stupid, staring at the door.

THWACK!!!

Suddenly Tai was half-way across the room clutching his face. Matt's fist still occupied the spot where the Chosen of Courage used to be.

"Nice going jackass," he murmured. Seeing Tai unmoving still, hand to his face. "Well? Aren't you going after her? Or do you want me to beat more sense into you?!" shaking his fist threatenly

"Right.." Tai said distantly, before bolting after the missing red-head.

It was quiet in the Kayami flat for a minute or so, until both Izzy and Matt started chuckling, before laughing heartily.

"I wonder how long before those two realise how they feel?" Matt sighed

"I'm just imagining Tai antics trying to cheer Sora up!" replied younger boy.

"Well it shouldn't be too long," piped up Kari, now laughing along with Matt and Izzy.

The rest of the morning was spent discussing the Chosen of Love and Courage.

* * *

Cherry blossoms danced on the light breeze, Children played with their friends and upon a bench was Sora, eyes still puffy from crying , staring at the sky. A gentle voice broke her thoughts, a voice she had known for years, "So how should I cut my hair?" Tai asked nervously

"How would I, a _Bird-Brained, Airhead _know?" she replied coldly

"Sora, you are many things, but a bird-brained air head isn't one of them,"

"What am I then?" Sora snapped

"Kind, passionate, caring, intelligent and beautiful,"

"Oh Tai.." Sora looked like she was going to cry again,

"Hey! No more tears alright?" Tai pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair "now where should this Monkey take you for lunch?"

Sora giggled "How about the Café? And for the record, I like monkeys, their cute and funny.." she broke away and walked towards the Park Cafe. Tai just stared after her, before following after a moment.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

"With the Tyrants' work nearly complete, its time to remove the only ones who could stop me, and then power of Yin shall be mine to command!"

* * *

A/N: Next time, On Digimon: In The Defence Of Love; Hope's Sacrifice 


	6. Hope's Sacrifice

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews. Here is the biggest chapter to date, just don't expect them all to be this long! oh by the way i have no-idea how the japanese school holidays work, so i'm using the British system here.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure 3, following the adventures of TK and Karis' kids is in the works... I wish! well it would be if i owned Digimon. But i don't... oh well..

Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

**Hope's Sacrifice**

The room was wide and spacious, in the centre was a large throne,.A keyboard resting on the arms. Darkness filled the chamber, the only light emanating from the large screens that seemed to hover in mid-air. Sat in on the throne, was a blued hair boy of no more than eleven, his eyes hidden by large sunglasses with golden frames. This was the Digimon Emperor, the bane of every free Digimon and the cruel enslaver of thousands of others, his real name Ken Ichijouji.

"with this monster those pesky Digidestined will be out of my world forever!" muttered Ken "with the speed, of Garurumon, the defence of Kabuterimon and the style of Metalgreymon, it will be unbeatable!"

"But master, what will you do when their crushed? And all of digiworld is yours?" Asked Wormmon a little way back from the chair "I know! You'll make a Digimon emperor theme park for all the baby Digimon!"

"Quiet you worthless runt! With this new monster I won't need you!" Spat the Dark Prodigy "Until then go! Find another worthless creature to stop those kids destroying my Control Spires!"

Wormmon, looking hurt, just nodded, "yes master," and shuffled out of the room. "oh ken, what happen to the caring, kind boy i used to know, i wish you would come back,"

Turning back to the screens Kens eyes danced of the readouts as his fingers flew around the keyboard, "Soon... Soon No-one will be able to stop me!" his resounding mad laughter filling the base.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

"The Tyrants' monster is powerful but lacking, a little of my power shall aid him and allow me a little freedom from this prison!"

A black mist rose from the oceans depths, slowly flowing through a rip in reality into the Beast which lay in the belly of the tyrants' base

The creature below the waves closed his eyes, now tired, "i need more power before i break down these walls," he smiled as he drifted to sleep, "and i know just where to get it..."

* * *

A week had passed and the half term holidays were upon the digidestined. It was Saturday, Matt was busy rehearsing for a concert that evening. Joe was studying, Tai Sora and Izzy had gone to the airport to collect Mimi (who was staying at Soras'). 

Izzy was a wreck, he had bounced around the Kamiya apartment asking if he looked alright and whether he should bring anything to greet Mimi. Tai was Laughing to hard to say anything, while Sora tried to placate the nervous teen.

Eventually the trio had reached the airport, they looked at the boards.

"Well Romeo, it looks like Juliet will land in a few minutes, are you ready?" teased Tai

"Quit it with the 'Romeo' stuff Tai, you two are much more the part anyway and of course i not ready, is my hair OK?" Izzy complained

"your hairs fine and what's that supposed to mean?" Sora said with a look.

"Mimi tells me things my dear; kind, caring, intelligent, Sora. Details and gossip is her speciality" he replied with a smug look, before dashing off into the shopping area.

"hey where You Going!" yelled Tai, he sighed and turned to Sora, muttering "you didn't tell Mimi that stuff did you?"

"why? are you embarrassed Taichi?"

"No!" Tai practically yelled, several bystanders turned to stare at the pair, Tai lowered his voice, "I mean, no, it's not that, it's just I wanted to keep those things private... you know, special moments between us" he had gone very red by then.

"Oh Tai.. your sweet" Sora reached out and gripped his hand in hers looking deep into his hazel eyes, they inched their faces closer to one another. Tai was about to press his lips to Soras' when...

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Screamed a Pink haired girl "I KNEW IT!!!" the girl danced a little jig before throwing her arms around Sora. Tai look at the ceiling, red as a beetroot

"Bugger," he whispered, before "Hey Mimi! How are you?"

"Don't try to change the subject Taichi," said Mimi with wide grin on her face "When? How?"

"Well-" Sora began but Mimi was looking around the terminal absent mindly.

"Looking for me?" asked some one behind her. Whipping around Mimi's smile grew larger, "I bought this for you" Izzy said raising a single rose. Mimi took the rose and slipped it into her hair before pulling the red haired whiz into a deep hug.

Something was beeping. Tai pulled out his D-terminal and read the message. His face fell, worry crept into his eyes, "Guy's, I hate to break this up, but we've got to go back, now. Some thing's gone wrong with the kids... their at home," he spoke feverishly, then dashing back to the taxi rank.

* * *

**Kamiya Apartment**

Kari was curled into a ball on the sofa, her head in Yoleis' lap. She Sobbed quietly, steady stream of tears flowing down her face. Kari held something tightly, pressing it to her cheek. Yolei sat in shock, slowly stroking the crying girls hair, in a soothing motion. Cody had taken the single chair and was staring blankly at the wall, upamon on his lap sleeping. Davis stood facing out the French windows his hands balled into fist, a look between barely restrained anger and guilt across his features.

"Kari! What happened Davis?" Tai suddenly realised what Kari clung to... TK's hat, "Kari, where's TK?" he asked kneeling in front of the sofa, face to face with his sister. At the mention of TKs' name Kari let out a loud sob, crying harder then ever before, Yolei snivelled a bit and Cody looked down to his feet as though ashamed.

"TK...He..He's Gone..." Davis said, he drew back a fist and slammed it into the wall, Roaring "He's gone!"

Sora and Mimi gasped, tears forming in their eyes. Izzy stood stupid as Davis' words washed over him. Tai looked angry and shocked "Davis," he whispered "What Happened? Tell me everything,"

Davis sighed as if to stop himself from falling to tears, "well OK..." he began "It started when we stopped clearing control spires for lunch..."

* * *

**Digiworld, an Hour before...**

In a small clearing, near the edge of a wood, Yolei spred a red checked banket out across the grass. Sitting against a tree she began to layout the food and paper plates. Hawkmon hovered near by wanting to be the first to the Jam Doughnuts.

"Guys! Hurry up!£ the bespectled girl shouted "Hawkmon looks like he could eat everything!"

"I resent that remark, yolei! What do i look like? a Locustmon?"

as expected Davis, astride Raidramon, was first on scene, "lemme at it!" he cried "destroying those spires is a great way to build up an appitite!"

"I say!" added a now de-deigvolved Veemon "and i was doing all the work!"

"Hey who pointed you in the right direction?"

"My nose did! You got us lost...Twice!"

"It's not my fault I fall asleep in geography!"

As the partners kept on arguing a tunnel erupted from the ground, Digmon followed by Cody made their way to the picnic, "wow, nice spread! How much did this cost Yolei?"

"Nothing Codes, I put it on my tab at the store!" she replied.

Lastly descending from above came TK and Kari, riding Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, "Nice one guys, no control spires for miles!" congratulated TK

"Yeah and you were no help TJ, what where you doing? Flying around in circles!" grumbled Davis

"It's TK! And he was keeping watch up there, you know protecting us all!" Kari snapped

"Guy's, lets not make a big thing of it OK? I'm sure if Veemon could fly, Davis would do the same, now lets eat!" TK said heading over to the picnic

Nobody argued with him, about 20 minutes passed. all seemed well until a faint, buzzing sound filled the air and a shadow passed over the clearing. "What is that? There's no clouds in the sky." cody said

Davis and TK looked up and spotted the most hideous Digimon they had ever seen. It looked like a Frankenstein monster, with parts from a dozen digimon. The beast opened its mouth and a orb of green energy began to grow, "MOVE!" the boys yelled. Grabbing their Digimon everyone dived into the wood.

THOOOMMMMMM!!

The blanket and everything on it was disintegrated.

"Another of Ken's goons!" Davis spat

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure Davis," Patamon began

"Yeah this one isn't a slave, no ring... and it has an evil aura" finished Gatomon

"Whatever we can still beat this guy, everyone ready?" Davis asked turning to the group, each nodded, pulling out their Digivices the held them at arms length towards their partners

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"

Light engulfed the Digimon, the light dispersed and in the place of the rookies stood, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"OK guys, go get him, but watch out for that energy blast!" Cody said, concern in his eyes.

The Digimon launched into battle, it raged for minutes, soon it became apparent that this monster was too strong for armor level Digimon. Suddenly Nefertimon was slammed against a tree and de-digivolved, Kari dashed over and pick up the cat-type, "Gatomon are you ok?"

Seeing an opportunity, the large monster swiped a massive claw at Kari. She screamed as the nails dug into flesh, leaving bloody grooves. But it was not Kari who felt the pain, she lay on the ground, a dead weight on her chest. Looking down she saw familiar blond hair and a blood stained, torn shirt. "TK!" No response "TK WAKE UP!" he stirred rolling off her, he inhaled sharply. Time seemed to stop. The Digidestined ran to their fallen friends side.

"Run... get out of here... Davis protect her, like I should've," TK was having trouble breathing. He winced as he drew another rattling breath.

"TK were going to get you to a hospital and you'll be fine, and everything will be OK!" Kari said frantically tears pouring. TK placed an hand on her cheek "No. The Digimon are tired, they won't last much longer. You go, Pegasusmon and I will hold it off..." TK's breathing was really shallow now, "Kari, your really beautiful, you know that right?.." his hand fell from her face his eyes closed and he spoke no more.

* * *

Davis paused, it was too hard for him, his best friend, (although he would never admit it) was gone. 

"Davis," Tai said softly "what happened after that?" the former leader was as shocked as the rest but he had to show resolve, be strong... He would cry later, when no-one would see.

Davis inhaled and sighed to try to calm himself and stop shaking, "I did what he said, we ran. I had to practically drag Kari. The Digimon had De-digivolved from the battle" another pause to control his shaking, "W..we...we nearly got to the escape terminal when the buzzing sound came back. We looked up, that...that _thing _had TK in one of its claws and Patamon in another. They looked so lifeless, Patamon had changed colour to a dull grey." Tears appear at the corner of his eyes, "It flew overhead, probably back to Ken. TK's hat fell onto the terminal as it passed."

That was it, Davis broke down he fell to his knee's and wailed loudly "I failed! I'm the leader, I'm responsible for the Team, supposed to look after everyone and I failed!"

It was quiet in the apartment, the only sounds were occasional sobs. The Darkness had taken one of there own and everyone felt a little hope had been lost.

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

Suspended under the waves was a bloody human form, his hair rippling in the current. The deep scars down his back were slowly healing as a mysterious force fed dark energy into TKs' body.

"You are the Key, Chosen of Hope. The Key to my freedom and the powers of darkness." muttered the dark one. The figure began to laugh as he contemplated his recent victory and the dark future to come.

* * *

** A/N: **Things are getting darker for the Digidestined, Next time: Torture of the Heart 


	7. Torture of the Heart

A/n: first up thanks to my regular reviewers, for keeping me on track with the fic! I got over 100 hits for the last chapter but only 3 reviews! please leave a review! It would really help the story and myself improve!

Anyway this chapter contains, one use of strong language and strong themes which may not be suitable for younger readers. I do not own Digimon, i only play in the universe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Torture of the Heart**

Sora watched as a wild haired boy made his way towards her, "How is she?"

"Still not eating, she's been in bed ever since...you know. Crying mostly. She going to make herself sick if this carries on." Tai replied, his usual cheeriness lost under a tired, sad shell.

"Tai, she's taking it hard, Kari has known TK ever since they were babies and our mothers had coffee mornings. TK died protecting her, in her arms! If it wasn't for him, Kari may not be here."

"I know, and that's what scares me... remember when we were fighting the Dark Masters? We had TK promise to look after Kari, protect her no matter what? I feel I'm responsible for what happened."

"Don't say that! Even if we hadn't made him promise, TK would have done it anyway! That's the person TK is!...Was." silence filled the space between the couple. It hung in the air for a few moments as they reflected on the past couple of days.

"Sora I don't feel like eating out today, lets go home and i try and avoid the Kamiya curse." Tai said with a forced grin.

* * *

Davis closed his eyes, and tried to empty his mind. He tried to focus on a cherry blossom, think of nothing but those pink gentle petals. It wasn't working, his minds eye kept slipping back to the memory of that day... TK going limp, Kari screaming, Veemon being battered by the Monster...

"Cody this isn't working." he sighed irritably "when can i start beating on things?"

"You can't Start 'beating on things' until you learn to control that temper," Cody said, still in his meditative state, "You asked me to teach you Kendo, and I will, but first you must learn to focus. Ignore anger, mastery of the mind leads to mastery of the body. Remember martial arts is 80 discipline, 20 fighting."

Davis sighed again and tried to focus his mind.

* * *

It was unusually Quiet in the Ishida household. Matts' guitar sat discarded in one corner. The boy himself, was upon his bed staring at photo albums, lost in his own world. Everytime he came to a picture of his brother, he had to stop himself crying.

In the three days since TK was taken from them, Matt had refused to see anyone. He had heard of Sora and Tai Getting together. Which, he supposed, was a good thing. He couldn't say he was happy for them... how can someone be happy when their little brother just died? No not died. TK didn't just die. He was Murdered... Murdered by that bastard Ken.

* * *

She felt weak, incredibly so. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face stained with days of tears. A weariness wrapped her body. Lying down pressed the bruises she had sustained, but their dull ache was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Nothing seem to take the pain away, she had cried until she could cry no more. Sleep only brought visions of him, her best friend, her partner... her protector. He was always there to brighten her day.

For days his last moments had plauged Kari, he died saving her life . It wouldn't of happened though if she hadn't been so stupid and gone to Gatomon, he would still be here. Yes, it was all Kari's fault. She had practiaclly killed TK herself

It was then Kari made up her mind. Standing up, she crept past the sleeping Gatomon, and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed to the kitchen, where her release from the pain lay.

* * *

Tai opened the door to the arpartment and lead Sora inside. Placing a finger to his lips, he headed to make lunch, when he heard a sniffle. A smile appeared, he turned into the kitchen.

Tai had to double take, Kari looked like she was going to play the violin. she stood with her left arm out stretched, a carving knife in her right hand.

"KARI NO!" Tai screeched grabbing her wrist and yanking it upwards, pulling the blade away from his distraught sister.

The pair struggled for the Knife, Kari in a desperate for her release, "LET ME GO TAI, LET GO!"

"This isn't the way! TK wouldn't want this! He didn't die to save you, just so you can off yourself! He would want you to live!" Tai finally managed to get the blade out of his sisters hand and threw it into the sink.

Kari burst into tears and fell against her brother, feebly punching his shoulders "I miss him Tai! I want him back!" sobbing uncontrollably

Wrapping his arms around her, Tai muttered "We all do sis, we all do..."

* * *

**Dark Ocean**

Like a disturbing kind of music TK's screams filled the dark place. In his mind he saw Darkness covering the worlds, Angemon being destroyed but never coming back. He saw the world, filled with fear and loneliness, where hate and lies were as common as the birds. He saw Tyranny rule and recklessness and irresponsibly.

But most of all he saw Kari die. For over a thousand times he saw the spark of life leave her, the light fade in her eyes. It broke him, he couldn't face the horrors any more. TK saw that there was no hope for the world, only darkness and death.

As despair gripped his heart, a nimbus of black light engulfed the boy his screams stopped. He emerged, the colour drained from his clothes, his blue eyes a dull grey now, and a Crest burning over his heart. But this Crest wasn't the one of Hope...

His captor smiled as he saw this, "Now the worlds are mine and you shall be my agent Takeru, my Angel of Despair..."

* * *

Next time: Angel of Despair 


	8. Angel of Despair

A/N: thank you everyone for the faves and the reviews! Heres the new chapter! I'm sorry if its a little slow. I had trouble writing it. As always, i don't own Digimon and i would like lots of reviews please!

* * *

**Angel of Despair**

"Well I hope your happy! Everything is coming true! The Leader is having doubts, Darkness is encroaching on Lights' heart and Matt is isolating himself! the enemy may soon break free! I told you we should have warned them!" Gennai was enraged.

"The sacrifice was necessar-"

"Necessary?! TK died! Nothing is worth someone dying!" Gennai Stormed out of the chamber.

"I'm sorry Gennai, but it was necessary, the battle has begun. The power to combat this evil is coming, but to defeat it we will need... Faith."

* * *

Kari's brown hair whipped in the night's light breeze. She stared out across the city, watching life pass by. It seemed so normal, like nothing had happened, nothing had changed. But things had changed things and the Chosen of Light couldn't see any hope for the future.

Although everyone grieved for TK, Kari could not believe he was gone. Her friend of eleven years, the boy who was always there for her... it was hard for her to think that he wasn't sitting at home playing with Patamon or watching TV. No, a part of her said he was alive and she desperately wanted to believe that part of her. But TK passed on in Kari arms, and you can't deny the facts.

Kari blinked as her eyes turned to the moon, _not possible..._ For a split second she thought she had seen Angemon silhouetted in the moonlight. But only for a second... then it was gone.

"Great Kari, now your seeing things" the young girl retired to bed, praying the nightmares wouldn't comeback.

* * *

_Kari... Help me! I'm here Kari... He's Hurting me.. .please come...Save me from the Dark! _ His words haunted her dreams, she wanted to cry, to reach out and take his hand, to protect him like he had her. TK's Screams for help filled her mind.. unending...heart breaking.

Kari woke up in a cold sweat. It was about 8.30 according to her clock._I've got to go to the Digital World. I've got to be sure._

* * *

Davis was worried, Kari had insisted on going to the digiworld, but with Yolei working over time, and Cody at Kendo practice, only Davis was free to go. Though he always wanted to have some alone time with Kari, under the circumstances, he didn't feel right, "Kari are you sure you want to be here? I mean its only been 4 days since TK-"

"He's not dead Davis, i can feel it," the girl replied a determined look in her crimson eyes. Sighing Davis followed the girl he adored back to the clearing, the clearing where everything went wrong.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" muttered Gatomon

"Sure she does! Don't worry Davish will protect her" replied Veemon cheerily

"That's what I'm worried about..."

As they approached the clearing they could smell the scorched earth and see a crimson patch of dried blood.

On the far side, a figure sitting against the trees. The boy looked badly beaten, like he picked a fight with a herd of Mammothmon and lost. His clothes were dirty and faded, he held his head in his hands and stared at the ground...

"TK!" Kari ran towards the boy, but was stopped when Davis grabbed her arm, "Davis, come on, we need to see if he okay! "

Davis slowly shook his head, "Somethings wrong, this feels like a trap"

"Well, well, well. Davis has a brain after all," TK's voice bit into the air like a frost, "But that revelation will have to wait, I have a message... Fear, Hate, Lies and Loneliness, this is what awaits you. Irresponsibly and Recklessness shall be your downfall,".

TK raised his head so they could see his face for the first time. Kari gasped, TKs' eyes where black, empty and soulless..

"Now Digidestined, Despair for the Master of Darkness is coming!" TK Raised a hand Revealing a black D3. It screeched as a nimbus of light Erupted from the trees,

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FALLENANGEMON!!!"

The light ceased, and hovering before them what a twisted version of the Angel of Hope. His skin was a pallid white, his body was of black instead of white. His wings where black, broken and distorted. His staff ended in a wicked looking flail; three hooks on the end of thick iron chains. Across his chest where deep red grooves which seemed to weep blood.

"TK don't do this!" Davis yelled "Don't make us fight you!"

"There is no choice, you can ethier fight or die... GET THEM!" roared The blond boy.

"BLACK FLAIL!" The three vicous-looking hooks slammed into Both Gatomon and Veemon sending them flying

now Davis was angry, not only had TK scared them all by going AWOL, nearly driving Kari to end her life but now he had the nerve to attack Veemon! "That's IT! DIGIARMOUR ENGERGIZE!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAMDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

Flamedramon back-fliped mid air and rebounded towards the black angel, rapidly throwing fireballs. The Champion level Digimon just spun his staff lazily, blocking almost every shot. The few that got through he just ignored as though someone was hitting him with feathers. Fallenangemon drew back a fist "Fist of Darkness!"

black light slammed into Flamdramon, knocking him to the ground, skiding to a halt, he shook his head to clear it.

"Flamedramon you have to fight smarter! Use the trees and your speed!" Davis yelled encouragingly, he turned to Kari, who cradled Gatomon on the ground "Kari, help please!"

Kari's eyes grew wide "DAVIS!",

THWACK!!! Davis fell to the ground clucthing his head. Stood over him, TK Growled "why should just the Digimon fight?! Why should they Sacrifice themselves, while you wait on the sidelines?!!" He kicked the fallen footballer, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU GUARDIAN!! With you gone then Kari's power will belong to my master!"

Suddenly Flamedramon stood between them, arm slashing down, a tearing sound, and TK's shirt fell away..

"Next time it will be your head!" growled the Digimon.

"Oh God, TK! What happened to you?!" Screamed Kari when she saw the boys chest. It was criss-crossed with scars and over his heart, burned like a tattoo, was a crest. The crest was totally unfamiliar, but Kari could feel that it was evil.

"Pain and sorrow..." was the reply. "let's go... I'm wasting my time... we'll get the power later..."

Fallenangemon simply nodded... scooped up his shirtless master and flew away.

"We better go, Davis are you ok?" Flamedramon asked..

"Did you get the number of that truck?" Davis replied stupidly.

* * *

As Kari Davis and their Digimon reached the terminal, Kari suddenly stopped. "Whoever you are Show yourself!"

"Now is that any way to talk to an old friend, Kari?" said a tall blond haired man, dressed in a brown robe.

"Hey Mister," Davis spouted "Do we know you?"

"Kari does Davis, but looked a lot older last time we met.."

"Gennai!" Grinned the Chosen of Light.

"That's right, now come," Gennai indicated the terminal, "We have a lot to talk about..."

* * *

Next time: Yin And Yang...

Please Review!


	9. Yin And Yang

A/N heres the new chapter. Should explain somethings and hopefully make some new questions. Oh sorry for the delay... hopefully i be back on scheule soon

* * *

**Yin and Yang**

Tai and Kari's apartment was full of the digidestined. everyone sat and watched Davis moan as he moved the Ice cold bag on his face. The door opened and the final member of the group stomped into the living room.

"This had better be important..." Matt said Gruffly "Were still planing TK's Funeral"

Tai stood up "Matt, your gonna want to sit down."

"look I've got more important things to worry about than What some Psycho is doing in the digital world" He turned to leave, but Kari's small voice stopped him "He's alive Matt, TK is alive.."

"WHAT! How? Where is he?"

"Maybe I can explain that Yamato." Matt saw in a corner a man in what looked like a jedi robe.

"Don't call me Yamato... who are you anyway?! and what do you know about TK?"

"well Child of Friendship... my name is Gennai and your brother is in the service of a Great Evil."

"Great Evil?" Matt looked offended "Your wrong, this is TK were talking about!"

"its true," Davis spoke up "he attacked Kari and me..." he removed the bag of frozen peas from his face, revealing the biggest black eye ever, "your brother packs a mean punch!" he joked wincing

Matt collapsed into a spare chair next to Yolei and cody. He had a look of total shock on his face, "what's going on?"

slowly Kari told the rest of the digidestend what happened, her dream, finding TK , the fight... "after he punched Davis i saw a Symbol on his chest, it looked like a crest but i could feel the darkness coming from it..."

Gennai spoke up then "that was the Crest of Despair, the darkness inside TK given form" he looked at the blank stares and sighed "your familiar with the concept of yin and yang?"

"Yes the balance of good and evil, light and dark, its a Chinese philosophy, part of Taoism" Izzy piped up.

"very good, now you all know the digidestined are needed to be the balance against the forces darkness, right?" everyone nodded, "well when we created the crests to keep the balance we made both light and dark versions, and you were given both-

"but why can we only use the good versions?" Izzy interrupted

"I was coming to that Izzy. Always asking question never waiting for the answers..." Gennai shook his head "Anyway where was I?... ah yes, the good Crests where based on your dominant traits; Courage Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Love and Reliability." he paused to make sure everyone paid attention.

"The Dark Crests are the exact opposite; Fear, Loneliness, Recklessness, Lies, Hate and Irresponsibility. They are also what could be considered a dominant trait. When you feel these emotions, your power is corrupted and Dark Digivolving occurs. Skullgreymon is proof of Tai falling to Fear."

"I thought that happened because Tai forced Greymon to Digivolve?

Gennai turned to face man in question "Tai?"

"I did it because I was scared, I was afraid I couldn't protect anyone from Etemon. I thought if greymon could Digivolve I could protect everyone..." Tai's eyes quivered, head hanging in shame. Sora pulled him into a hug whispering forgiving words.

"Wait you said these 'dark' emotions are also dominant traits in all of us why haven't they shown up more frequently?"

They did when you were younger... think about it. The reason they haven't affected your Digimon is simple, Choice. Everyone chose the Path of Light, you all made a decision to do what's best for others not for yourselves."

"He's right" Tai spoke up "I was always scared for Kari, I was always scared every time she went to the hospital, I was afraid she wouldn't come back"

"When my parents split up, and TK went to live with mom, I never felt so lonely, I knew I had friends to talk and play with, but without TK I felt empty inside"

"I was a terror, I ran everywhere, across streets with scissors, doing really stupid reckless things."

"I told fibs and stuff to get my way, I manipulated my parents into getting me what i wanted."

"I hated my mom, she never let me do what I wanted, it felt like she always held me back"

"I just didn't care about anything, i was the youngest brother, no responsibilities, i didn't have to do anything, if something happened i would blame someone else..."

Gennai smiled "Good.. Knowing your darkness is half the battle."

"you've talked about our six crests, what about TK and Kari's?" Izzy asked hand on his chin "Surely they have a dark-side too?"

"Kari and TK are different form the rest of you, as are Light and Hope. Hope is the fire that burns in all of you and Light is the path you all walk. Kari has, in the past, lent her power to you to defeat foes, while TK with his youthful optimism has given everyone the hope to carry on. Individually those two are powerful, but their true strength is in others. Empowering and affecting them. Tell me how did you all feel when TK was taken?"

"Lost," Matt said, all except Kari nodded in agreement. Gennai turned to the girl "Kari, how did you feel?"

"Despair, crushing waves of it. If felt as if hope had left the world."

"Hope and Light affect each other most of all, because without Hope, Light has no strength, and without Light, Hope has no goal." Gennai paused, and everyone thought about what he had just said.

"What did Ken want with TK anyway?" asked Davis.

"Not Ken, an enemy far stronger then any you have faced. He wants the power of the Dark Crests to free himself from his prison."

"But we gave up our crest power to free the Digimon sovereigns didn't we, so how can this enemy use the power?"

"I do not know but what i can say is, without the power of crests, you may not be able to defeat him..."

"so basically we're screwed right?" Matt growled

"i didn't say that. But you are going to need help."

"help," Yolei asked "help from whom?"

"the ninth crest bearer"

"OK _nine _crests?" Tai said surprised. "whose the ninth child?"

"you already know him, he bears the powers of Kindness and Tyranny..."

"Tyranny?... hmm... No your kidding right?!?" Izzy's eyes were wide as realisation hit him.

* * *

A/M: Please review! Next time: Search for the Sixth 


	10. Search for the Sixth

A/N: yes i know I late again but, i need to take a break from writing to get some stuff in order. Well heres the new chapter hope you like it!

* * *

**Search for the Sixth**

**Dark Ocean**

"This is Intolerable! How can the boy just leave!, he had them in his grasp and he Lleft! HOW! Unless... there still good in him. Ahhh yes, the fire of hope still burns in TK, fighting me for control of his body... well no matter I have other ways of getting what I need... the rift will soon be open..."

He yelled for one of his minions. "Arrukenimon!"

A tall white haired woman entered the dark ones new throne room. a red dress shrouded her lithe frame, violet sunglasses hid her eyes. When she spoke it seemed like a cross between a purring cat and the hiss of a snake "yes master?"

"go, use your power and Crush the digidestined, stall them until the boy is ready to deal the final blow!"

"Of course master, I live to serve." the woman slinked out of the chamber and shimmered into the digital world.

* * *

As The midday sun beat down, a breeze blew across the desert. Sand whirled into the air and cascaded into the eyes of four weary travellers.

"Are we there yet?" whined the boy with goggles over his eyes.

"Davis, Kens base could be anywhere in this desert!" snapped Yolei "i don't understand what we need him for anyway..."

"Yolei I hate this as much as you do, but with TJ trying to kill us we need all the help we can get," Davis replied and immediately regretted it, Kari stopped her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Cody went to her side "don't worry, we'll get him back, I know it."

Yolei slapped Davis upside the head "Idiot," she muttered.

The new digidestined, with the help of Izzy and Gennai had found the region that kens base was, unfortunately they had to search by foot. "if this sandstorm gets any worse we'll have to turn back!" yelled Cody

"Wait! I think I see a cave up a head! Lets wait there until the storm passes!" Replied the red haired boy. Davis dashed off into the sand clouds, Veemon gripped in his arms. Soon followed by the rest.

Sitting on the edge of the cave, the digidestend were quiet. They were all a bit, taken aback by recent events, TK turning evil, the discovery of the dark crests, and now they had to find away to get through to Ken, their arch enemy, if they had any hope of saving the digital world.

Davis stared at the girl he unsuccessfully wooed. he took a deep breath and quietly spoke, "Kari, I'm sorry about what I said about TC, but we have to face the facts... He's not on our side any more, he tried to kill me and he would have taken you to his 'master'!"

Kari glanced up, a stoic look in her eyes "Your right Davis, he would have done those things. but that wasn't TK, a least not in mind. I _know _TK, even when he was sad he never wanted to hurt anyone. He also stopped and left us to escape. Why? Because the real TK is in there somewhere..." he head dropped closing those crimsoin eyes, unconsciously she brought her hands together as if in prayer, "he has to be..." she whispered

An hour passed but the storm didn't seem to let up at all.. Worse still, the storm interfered with the D-terminals, stopping them from E-mailing the older kids for help.

"Hey Cody?" asked Armadillomon from further into the cave "how many caves have metal walls? And floors? And ceilings?"

Cody stood and headed deeper into the cave, he paused in wonder when the sandy crunch of his footfalls changed into the distintive ring of metal. "guys! I think we found it..."

"Well lets go! The quicker we find ken the quicker we can kick nine shades of stuffing out of him!" Davis yelled and bolted down the tunnel.

"Wait for me Davish!" yelled Veemon

"Not again... Davis!! wait of us!" yelled Yolei, the children chased after their leader. Soon they reached an intersection, "left or right?" Davis asked scratching his head.

"Did we bring a map?" asked Veemon stupidly, Hawkmon fluttered to the front of the group, "Well traditionally left is the way to the centre of the maze... what do you think Yolei?" the Digimon turned to where his partner stood, only to find her missing,"Yolei! Where are you!??"

* * *

Hanging in a suspended cage, Yolei sat on the floor,glaring down at her captor..

"well, well, well said the spider to the fly... when I set out to capture on of you I didn't think I trap one so pleasing to the eye..." the Emperor turned his attention to the screens watch her friends "and now the real fun begins..."

* * *

A/N: the digidestined are dropping like flies! What has Ken got planned? Will Yolei escape, What will Arrukenimon do? And where is TK in all of this? Find out next time on Digimon: In The Defence of Love... Next Time: The Fall of Tyranny

Please review!


	11. The Fall of Tyranny

AN: a short chap but its part one of two so hopefully that will make up for it! Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!

The Fall of Tyranny Part 1

The Boy stumbled through the undergrowth, smashing into trees, tripping over rocks and fallen logs. He gripped his head as though in great pain, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" he roared

_**THISSS IS MY BODY NOW BOY! AND IT WILL DO MY BIDDING!**_

"You hurt my friends! You Tired to kill them!"

_**YESSS... AND I WAS SSSSO ENJOYING IT...UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG AND SSSTOPPED ME**!_

The monster fed some more of his dark power into his hosts body. _**NOW LEAVE PESSST! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR YOUR FRIENDSSS!!**_

his control failing "we've beaten you before, they'll do it again"

_**NOT THIS TIME TAKERU... NOT WITH YOU AS MY SHEILD AND YOUR PARTNER AS MY SWORD... YOU SEE THE ONLY CHANCE THEY HAVE TO DEFEAT ME, IS TO KILL YOU! THE CHILD OF LIGHT WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!!!**_

"Kari... will do... what... is needed!"

_**WELL IF YOU HAVE SUCH FAITH IN HER MAYBE I SHOULD JUST KILL HER...YOU'VE SEEN WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF... WHICH WAY SHOULD I END HER LIFE?**_

"NOOO! YOU'LL NEVER WIN YOU BASTARD! I'LL DIE BEFORE YOU LAY A CLAW ON KARI!" was TK's final roar before his soul was pushed into a dark corner.

_**THATS THE POINT BOY, YOU DIE AND I WIN... NOTHING CAN STOP THAT**..._

The monster controlling TK turned and headed towards a escape terminal. He needed more power... he wondered how lonely the older digidestined were feeling with a small chuckle.

888

"Why Ken? Whey do you hurt the Digimon, enslave them?!" pleaded Yolei, she had to find a way of getting through to him, for both his sake and TK's... if nothing else she could distract him from harming the others.

"Because its fun... why else would i do it!" he snapped, but the violet-haired girl saw the hesitation in his reply...

"That's not everything is it? There's another reason isn't there?" she asked gently

"Shut UP! Your nothing but a pest! You and your friends! Now its time to squash them like I did with that noble vermin... Takeru wasn't it? Now Kirmeramon Finish them!"

888

A demonic roar followed by an all too familiar buzzing sound met the ears of the remaining digidestined as they ran into a open room. The room was criss-crossed with walk ways and must have been a hundred foot tall and deep.

"Come guys we gotta move! Before Frankie finds us!" Davis yelled as he dashed ahead again, he was about halfway across the gangway when, something huge, dark and fast smashed into the walk way throwing the helpless Redhead and his parter pulmeting downwards into the darkness...

"Davis!!"

888

The Apartment Matt shared with his father lay in ruins, a scene of a massive struggle. The Blonde haired tenant lay curled in the remains of the dining table, cuts bruises and a couple of broken ribs. Stood over him was what seemed to be his little brother. An evil grin was spread across TK's face and in swirling his left fist was a navy light.

"**THANK YOU BROTHER... YOUR POWER SHALL FREE ME..."**

**888**

**Please review!**


	12. The Wormmon That Turned

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! please don't kill me, there are lots of excuses i have, College work, lack of inspiration, difficult subject matter but explanations just get in the way of the story! To make up for my long absence, here is an extra long chapter! Please leave a review, i need to know what you guys think, to improve and adjust the story. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, just the storyline of this fic._

**Digimon: In The Defence Of Love**

**Chapter 12**

**The Fall of Tyranny, Part 2:**

**The Wormmon That Turned**

"DAVIS!!"

The boy tumbled into the blackness, his partner spinning out of control above him, he was able to catch a glimpse of Frankenfreak, already diving deeper into the blackness, before both he and Veemon slammed into a lower walkway. "ARRGH! DAMMIT!" he swore as pain shot through his ribs.

"DAVIS! Are you ok?" Shouted Kari

"yeah!" Davis groaned, a low buzzing caught his attention, the monster was coming back... "CODY! You and Kari go on ahead! Go find Yolei, I'll try and find a way up to you. Got it?"

"I'll come Down and get you! Gatomon Ready?" Kari said

"NO Kari, Wait! Listen to me!" The buzzing sound was getting closer "we haven't got time! The quicker we find Yolei the quicker we find Ken!"

"But-" the Girl protested. Davis could hear the worry in her voice, his heart sang in elation.

"No buts! Go on, We'll catch up!" he flashed his trademark grin. He saw that Kari was reluctant, but Cody grabbed her arm and pulled her away. When they were out of sight Veemon spoke up his voice low and soft,

"Were not going after them are we?"

"Nope.. i made TK a promise... I intend to keep it. How ya feeling buddy?"

"Like i got trampled by a Mammothmon, other then that Great!" Veemon said in his unshakable enthusiasm, dropping into a fighting stance.

The buzzing behemoth roared its arrival. Saliva, glistening in the half light, dripped from its maw. Murderous intent in its demonic scarlet eyes. Davis braced himself for an attack, waiting for the pain of those viscous jaws scything into his flesh, but the attack never came...the Beast bellowed a great roar, Flem and Foul Breath spewed all over the boy.

Relived, Davis shook the worst of it off and wiped his goggles clear, "That wasn't so bad," he muttered, drawing his Digivice from his belt. His eyes glowing with determination and courage, he stared at his opponent, a confident grin edged his lips, " 'ello Beastie..." In one fluid motion he thumbed the activation key and pointed his Digivice at his partner Roaring, "LETS ROCK!"

* * *

Footfalls pounded, the sound reverberating off the walls, Cody panted as he climbed what seemed like the millionth stair. He paused for a moment, leaning against the wall trying lose a small stitch in his side. His grandpa would be furious if he found out Cody had been skipping his exercises for trip to another world.

Not far behind Kari was breathing heavily, although this didn't stop her from arguing to go back,

"but cody-" she began, swiftly Cody cut her off

"Davis is right," he hesitated in suprise as what he just said sank in, "we have to find Yolei. Then Ken. The sooner that happens the better. Don't worry Davis may be a goof, but he keeps his promises," He turned up the winding passage and called to their scout "Hawkmon! Is there anything up ahead?"

"No Cody, but please hurry! Who knows what horrible tortures that maniac is putting Yolei through!"

Cody tried to lighten the mood, "Trust me if anyone is doing the torturing it yolei! That girl is scary when she's angry" he said with grin, though he felt no mirth. he heard a small chuckle escape Kari's lips, _good _he thought _we havn't heard her laugh in so long, she must be healing._ Cody took off up the stairs again _Hang on Sis, we're coming to get you..._

* * *

Yolei was surprised at herself, she thought she would be scared of being trapped and alone with the great and evil Digimon Emperor. But in the small time she had spent here she saw a different side to him. In the few seconds he had spoken to his captive, a glimpse of the real boy under the darkness had shone through, there where other reason for him conquering the digiworld and yolei was determined to find out what.

"Ken please, talk to me... i can help you... let me be your friend..."

Ken just stared at the screen, after a minute he muttered "i don't have any friends."

"yes you do. There's Wormmon, you may treat him like dirt but he's always there to help you, support you. If thats not a friend then i don't know what is."

This seemed to annoy the dark haired boy "That wimp is not my Friend, he is a loyal servant nothing more.."

Out of the corner of her eye Yolei noticed something on a screen. Davis and Raidramon battling valiantly against Kimeramon, Cody and Kari dashing towards the control room, and Wormmon carrying something a black cubeish thing towards the battle.

"Tell me why ken... why did you do all this!"

"Its a long story..." he whispered as though it pained him to remember.

Yolei smirked a little, "I'm not going anywhere..."

* * *

Davis was tired, he sprinted behind a pile of boxes paused for a second before scrambling up them, "HEY UGLY!! DOWN HERE!! LOOK AT THE GOOD LOOKING, CHARMING HUMAN!!" he yelled waving his arms frantically, before leaping off the pile as a large claw swiped in his direction and rolled further down the walkway.

They had been at this for ten minitues Davis would distract the beast, and when its back was turned Raidramon would attack. It was a good plan, however all they seemed to have done so far is making even angrier... if that were possible.

"Davis! Go up a level! There more cover up there!" Yelled Raidramon as his lighting bolts slammed into the side of his enemy.

"Right!" Davis sprinted towards the stairwell. Leaping over the broken remains of a packing crate, he landed hard, pain shooting through his ankles. As he reached the next level Davis heard Raidramon cry out in pain, suddenly Veemon flew past the open doorway, Davis reached out to grab his partner but was too far away.

A green blur swung on a silky thread catching the weakened Digimon, rolling to a stop next to the astonished human.

"You! Your one of Kens goons!" Davis shouted accusingly, while shaking Veemon awake

"I know your here to help Ken" Wormmon spoke quietly nervously "He's changed from the nice boy I used to know, ever since that dark place, he was different, Please help him," he pulled a black object off his back and pushed it towards Davis "Use this, its said in that in the right hands its true power will awaken."

"Why should we trust you?!" Davis growled

"Because you want to destroy that monster for everything its done, and i want my friend back just as much as you want yours... please i beg you, help him" tears where in the Digimons' eyes.

Davis was taken aback he saw the sincereness behind the Digimon's words, he said that Ken wasn't always like this, perhaps there was hope for TK. he nodded slowly and picked up the object and smiled "Thank you Wormmon you are a true friend."

The cubebish thing shone, filling the darked stairwell with a golden light, through his fingertips Davis felt a rush of energy as the black outer shell broke away and a golden Digi-egg was left.

"That's the Digi-egg of Miracles!" Squeaked Veemon as his claw traced the crest engraved into the Egg.

A monstrous bellow brought Davis back to the battle. "Miracles huh? Well we need one right now, Wormmon, go find my friends take them to where Kens got Yolei hidden, we'll handle this guy!"

"of course, good luck!" Wormmon said as he skittered away.

"You ready pal?"

Veemon seemed to glow with renewed vigour, he was really looking forward to giving the beast what-for, "Oh Yeah! lets do this!"

Thrusting the Digi-egg into the air Davis yelled "GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGISE!!"

The familiar golden light encompassed Veemon, "VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAMON!!" the figure looked similar to Flamedramon but his armour was of gold and it extended to large, shoulder paldrons.

"So how do i look?" the Digimon asked with a cheeky grin

"Like your ready to kick some digibutt!" said an awestruck Davis

"OK FLYBOY BRING IT!"

* * *

"Left or right?" pondered Cody aloud. Hawkmon fluttered around the young digidestined head, his fitful squawks urging Cody to hurry.

Kari Watched him think, herself pondering on what to do next, should they try and find TK or more likely would he find them. She shuddered a little as she remembered the look in his Inhuman eyes. Something was defiantly possessing him. Kari should know as she had been possessed before, though by light instead of darkness.

What really worried her was what if they couldn't free TK? Would they be forced to destroy him like the other minions of darkness they had vanquished? A cold shiver shot down her spine, how could she think that? He had to comeback, he just had to...

Her thoughts were intrupted by a nervous buggy voice coming from the corridor behind them, "Left, its the quickest way to the control room, where Ken and your friend is, please hurry, I've got a bad feeling about Krimeramon." he paused at their mistrustful looks, "Please, Trust me... Davis Sent me to find you, while he battles the beast."

"Davis is fighting that thing alone! Cody we have to go back!"

"maybe we shoul-"

"don't worry child of light, The Guardian has unlock the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. He'll be fine."

Both Hawkmon and Armodilliomon looked shocked, "the Digi-Egg of miracles?" they said in unison

"Is that powerful then?" ask Kari

"Its said that it has the power to armour Digivolve to a form near equal to Champion level!" spoke Hawkmon Intrigued. "that monster has nothing but pain coming his way!"

"Indeed." said Wormmon a glint of joy in his eye.

"If you guys are sure then..." Cody looked for confirmation of Davis' safety, the Digimon nodded he sighed and turned towards Wormmon, "left you said?"

* * *

"... I KILLED HIM! I KILLED SAM! He just wanted to protect me! I didn't mean what i said!" Ken was bawling slamming his fist against the bars of Yolei's cage.

She really felt for him, protecting the digital world was his goal, be like the older brother he lost. She didn't know what happened to him, that turned him evil, but she saw the Kindness before the Tyranny, slowly she reached out and gently placed it on his face in her hand.

"Ken what happened to Sam wasn't your fault, I know he would be proud of the thoughtful guy you have become, But you got to stop this don't you see your hurting the very place your trying to protect?"

realisation dawned in the dark haired boys' eyes, new tears formed behind those dark glasses, "I'm-I'm-- I'm Sorry I'm so Sorry, Please Forgive me." he Sobbed, the Glasses which he hid behind for so long, began to crack and slowly shatter. His robes began to shimmer and disintegrate before all that remained was the image of the boy seen everywhere in the real world.

Yolei began to hum a melody that her mother used to sing when she was a baby, its soft, comforting tone echoed in the large control room, she gently stroked the sobbing boys hair,and slowly his tears subsided. "I forgive you, Ken Ichijouji."

the control room door slid open and in walked, Kari, Cody, and the Digimon.

"Yolei! Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine, I got through to him" she replied with a satisfied smile. Ken looked up saw his Digimon partner and dashed towards him scooping him into a tight hug,

"Wormmon i sorry can you forgive me, i didn't mean for it to turn out like this"

"I know ken and i forgive you but shouldn't you let the pretty girl out of the cage now?" Yolei blushed a little as ken unlocked the cage door and helped her down.

He glanced at the screens, horror showing in his eyes. Ken leapt to the nearest console and began tapping furiously, "Krimeramon Stand down! Return to your cell! Dammit! Its not listening to me anymore... We gotta help that Guy!"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the Base, an alarm wailed in the distance. "No!!" more rapid typing "We have to get out of here! The battle has cracked the power core! This Place is gonna blow in 5 minutes!"

* * *

"MAGNABLASTER!" Cried Magnamon, a hundred blasts of light flew from his arms and slammed into his opponet causing it to cry out in pain. The fight was going well. This new power was amazing, but Magnamon was getting tired. Not matter how much he hurt the beast it seemed to comeback for more!

BEEP-BEEP! Davis snatched up his D-terminal and skimmed the message, "Magnamon! This place is gonna explode! We gotta go now or we're Toast!" he yelled at his friend

"Great now I'm hungry!" called back the golden Digimon as he drop kicked Kirmeramon in to a wall stunning the beast. Using is jets he boosted towards his partner Grabbed his partner in his arms and shot down the corridors at like a bullet.

Left, right, right, left, down, left, right Magnamon took the turns at breakneck speed, "I see the exit Davis!" it was true up ahead was a gleam of daylight. But it was slowly getting smaller as a thick blast door slowly shut.

"FASTER, MUST GO FASTER!" Magnamon willed himself onwards.

"AHHHHH!! WERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!" Screamed Davis as Magnamon skimmed close to the floor.

A slight bump sent the duo tumbling down, gracelessly rolling them underneath the blast door. Davis felt Tai's goggles slide from his head and clatter to the floor. As soon as they stopped he glanced around spotting them underneath the closing blast doors, he dived reaching out, his fingertips gripping the band, pulling them out from their near crushing. "Whew! That was close!"

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet, "Glad you could join us Davis! But were not out of the woods yet!" Yolei shouted as they sprinted away from the exploding base.

They were about five hundred metres away when they were all thrown to the ground... BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!

The heat was intense. The ground shook and the sky was lit up by fire. Rubble collapsed with the sound of a thousand drums.

Veemon returned in a flash of light, Davis dusted himself off "Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah we're all here..." said Cody eyeing ken still a bit mistrustful of him

"Thank you for coming to rescue me," Ken said "I never meant for this to happen"

"It's OK" Davis grunted, Kari nodded and Yolei patted him on the back.

"Uh Guys?" piped up Armadilliomon drawing their attention to the ruins of Ken's former lair. Some of the rubble was moving, _upwards. _Bursting out of the ruins with a deafening roar, Krimeramon, wings spread, jaws gaping, was silhouetted against the desert sun.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Davis, "Frankie is persistent," he turned to the group a serious look on his face "Does anyone have a giant fly-swatter?"

"No sorry," muttered ken "But Wormmon and I have something better..." ken looked at his partner, who simple nodded his affermation "please stay out of this. I created this monster, i should be the one to destroy it!"

* * *

A/N: wow! Longest chapter ever! This is one time only guys sorry! Ok Challenge Time i made at least two movie references in this chapter if you can name the films i'll give you Digi-cookies!

Preview of chapter thirteen:

_He watched as the girl he loved sat by Matts' Bed holding the blondes hand, quietly singing to the unconscious rockstar, every now and again she would gently, brush a strand of hair from his forehead. _

"_you love him don't you?" He asked Searching her eyes in hope._

"_...yes-" she began_

"_Fine, i see how it is, when he wakes up, i won't get in the way... Goodbye" he left without looking back tears streaming from his eyes. He truly loved her and would do anything for her happiness, even endure seeing her with another man..._

Any guesses? Please review! Pretty please with a Cherrymon on top?"


	13. Stingmon

A/N: I have no excuse for the lateness of this.. but recently i haven't been as enthused as i was by writing but inspiration comes and go's so do not worry this story will be finished!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, why don't i own Digimon?... :-(

**Stingmon, Beastslayer**

Nestling on the cusp of a sand dune, long sliver hair shimmering in the sun, Arukenimon watched The pesky digidestined intently. although this went against her orders she couldn't help but spy on them. As one of the masters generals she wanted to see what the enemy could do before engaging them.

What she saw, through her ornate pair of binoculars which would look more at home at an opera house than a desert, she didn't like. Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor and bearer of the crest of Tyranny had defected and was now staring down his own freakish Creation, Krimeramon. Standing boldly beside him was his little runt of a partner, Wormmon, looking proud and defiant.

Krimeramon Screeched at his former master and dove into attack, its teeth bared, arms outstretched claws flashing, just as he was about to strike a blinding light flashed, a tell-tale screech and holding back the beast hovering in mid-air was a Digimon that Arukenimon thought she would never see again.

"This is an interesting turn of events..." she purred to her self, sliding back down the dune she gracefully climbed into her car and sped away...

* * *

A grin spread across Armadilliomons face. "ladies and gentlemon! I give you the champion of justice. Stingmon! Evil Digimon had better watch out for his sting strike!"

Stingmon twisted in mid air throwing Krimeramon back and freeing himself up to deliver a scissor kick to the beasts chin whipping its skull skyward pushing it back further. A glowing purple spike shot from a sheath on Stingmons forearm, but before he could move to strike, he was forced into a twisting dive to avoid a plasma blast from his opponent.

Suddenly a clawed fist slammed into Stingmons chest, a bellow announced the beasts fury. Krimeramon may have been caught offgaurd before but the beasts savage survival instinct had kicked in and it wasn't going to let this new prey get the better of it.

"Come on Stingmon! I know you can beat it! Your better than this thing!" cried ken in support. but it was only a small gesture, against the monumental task of defeating a born fighting machine.

Kari watched the battle, anger brewing. But she wasn't angry at Krimeramon nor Ken and Stingmon. No, she was angry with herself, _why? Why haven't I fought? I want to have TK back but all i've done is let the sadness take over, Ive Given up im letting the others bear the burden..... TK didn't give up on me....and I Shouldn't give up on him! _Kari looked down to Gatomon "Lets give him a hand! You Ready?"

a gleam of pride flashed in the feline Digimon eyes, "There's the Kari I know! Of course I'm ready!"

"Digi-armour Energise!"

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve TO..... Nefertimon!"

Kari Stood next to ken as Nefertimon launched in to the fray, her Rosetta stone spinning its way into Krimeramon's skull.

"What are you doing! I asked to fight alone so none of you guys would get hurt!"

Kari, suddenly shivered a memory surfacing of another boy prepared to sacrifice himself to protect others, herself especially. Kari turned slightly and looked the former Tyrant in the eye, "Ken your one of the Digidestined and we NEVER fight alone."

* * *

Tai Knocked on the Apartment Door, but was surprised when it swung open easily. Matt was expecting him, yes but usually it took him five minutes to answer the door... stepping over the threshold, a angered cry escaped Tai's lips. The apartment was a mess.

It look like a hurricane had passed through. chairs were over turned, picture frames smashed and the TV was in pieces scattered across the room. But all this paled in comparison to the sight Tai focused on. lying in the remains of the coffee table, bruised, beaten and bleeding was His best Friend.

Tai dashed to Matt's Side "Matt! What happened! I'm gonna call an ambulance," he reach for the cell phone his mother gave him for emergency's but a hand stopped him.

"T..Tai.... Warn the others... He's here.... TK's here...... in the real world... he wants our Darkness...." Matt whispered feverishly. his deep blue eyes glazed a little and his voice dropped to nothing more than a breath, "I feel cold Tai.... so cold." his eyelids slowly closed and his hand went limp.

* * *

the Scene i discribe last chapter will still come up but a little later than expected...

Please review, Reviews get me mood to write and the more i write the sooner you'll get another update!


	14. Battle against the Beast

**Chapter 14**

**Battle against the Beast  
**

Nefertimon twisted into another bombing run her Rosetta Stone slamming into Krimeramons' skull. The beast sent a plasma ball her way, but a Salvo of missiles from Magnamon deflected the worst of the blast. Digmon sent Volley after volley of Drill-Missiles, Each slamming into the beast, while Shurimon became a spinning ball of blades and throwing knives, exploiting any weakness he could find. Stingmon and Magnamon, the Heavyiest hitters did most of the damage, Both of them covering the others attacks and retreats with powerful kicks and swipes..

Their opponent was getting visibly angrier by the second, its bellows of hatred shook their bones. The warriors all knew that soon it would make a decisive mistake, a point when is own fury would be it downfall. The moment came when a Drill-missile made a crack in the helmet it wore.

Cody, hid eyes darting around. Absorbing the battle was the first to spot it and their chance, "EVERYONE ATTACK THE HELMET! COMBINE YOUR ATTACKS TOGETHER! GO FOR IT!"

Stingmon quickly drove his sword into the fissure and twisted, prising open the crack even more. "STING STRIKE!"

Next barrage of Drills, Stones and Shuriken caused the already weakend helmet to shatter with a sickening _CRACK!_, pieces of bone exploding outward, forcing the Digidestined to cover their eyes themselves.

Suddenly Magnamon began to glow, the intensity rising as he drew power, the light growing until the destined had to shield their eyes from the a golden light, "BY THE POWER OF MIRACLES! MANGA EXPLOSION!" A wave of Radiant energy exploded from the golden Digimon.

The beast howled in intense pain, its now naked head warping under the overwhelming pressure, but its dying roar was cut short as its body crashed into the ruins of the base with a nauseating finality.

A moment passed, then two... the silence was thick and heavy it seemed to go on forever until... "WAAAHOOO! YEAH! WE DID IT!" Davis, unsurprisingly, leapt up and down like a maniac.

Cody stared at his leader with a look of disbelief and embarrassment, before bursting out laughing.

Yolie placed her hand on Kens' shoulder, he shied away from the contact, staring at the remains of his alter ego.

The Digimon, now reverted to their rookie forms where congratulating each other and gathered around wormmon, praising the insectoid digimon for his actions.

"you where awesome out there Wormdude!" shouted veemon

"indeed" Hawkmon confirmed "magnificent swordsmanship!" Armadilliomons drawling laughter mirrored his partners, both astonished by the scene

Only Gatomon was not in a jubilant mood, she raced to Kari's side, the girls face pale and clammy perfectly still, Abruptly Kari collapsed a blood curdling scream issuing forth. Clutching at her head Kari began to sob, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. Davis lept to her side, but was hesitant to touch her, his voice broken with concern "Kari? Kari, what is it? Whats wrong?"

"Not again..." the sobbing girl whispered, "not there... I won't go back! Not again!"

"_**oh but you will Hikari Yagami, sooner or later you will return to my domain..**_." boomed a malicious demonic voice, what they had presumed was dust from krimeramon's defeat slowly began to merge, twisting and rising, casting a shadow in the shape of a winged deamon, _**"AND THEN THE WORLDS WILL CRUMBLE BEFORE MY POWER!" **_Strong winds blew as it bellowed itsfigure dissolved.

**Real world, 2 hours after Tai's discovery.**

Tai paced, he had been pacing for a while now. He was sure that the nursing staff where starting to get annoyed, but he didn't care. 2 hours ago he had found his Best friend beaten half to death, fervently whispering a warning. A warning that sent a chill rippling through Tai.

_If TK is here in the Real world, its trouble for all of us._

The waiting room door opened Mimi and Izzy entering. Mimi's eyes where red and her face pale. Izzy just looked distant. "What's the word?" he asked

"Doc said several fractures a concussion and a couple of other things I can't pronounce. his parents are in there with him," Tai shook his head in slow disbelief

Izzy sighed, he dropped into a chair next to Mimi, and slowly rubbed his temples "First TK, now Matt, I can't imagine how their feeling."

" What happened Iz? How could TK do that to his own brother?"

"T.K couldn't. Its just not possibile. Gennai and I have suspected that something other then the dark crest has a hold of TK."

"you mean he's possessed?" confusion swept over Tai's features as he processed the idea "are you sure?"

"It is a distinct possibility, but If we're correct what ever was controlling TK during the attack, it can only do so for a short time. Otherwise Davis and Kari might not have escaped before..." Izzy stopped as he reached for Mimi's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Again the door opened, this time Joe entered. He had been Interning at the hospital as part of his Medical Degree and was on duty when Matt was brought in. "Hey, just spoke with the doctor and Mr and Mrs Tasheki, looks like Matt will be awake soon, anyword from the others?"

Izzy Flipped open his D-terminal and absentmindedly thumbed through the menus. "Nothing new, but it seems the interference is dying down. That can only be a good sign."

"well I hope kens worth it. I not sure we can fully trust him"

Mimi looked up at Tai her watery eyes meeting his brown ones "Tai, It doesn't matter if we trust him or not. If the kids can break the Dark Crests hold on him, it'll be enough. We need to know that we can bring him back..." she looked away again.

Tai sighed, turning back to the window looking onto Matts room. Tai leaned against the glass, watching his best friend. "We can hope Meems, We can hope."

Inside Matt stirred his eyes slowly opened.

A/N: really sorry about how late this all is, been using my creative side to work on other things like films. I will finish this story come hell or high water. Now to find my note book (i've moved twice since I last updated and im sure I lost it somewhere!)

Please review! It'll help me update faster!

Ardith


End file.
